Talk:Revolution
Variants x2 |image =Revolution.png }} x2 |image = IMG00179.jpg }} |81 |88.5 |4.7 |104 | x1, -25% Fire Rate, +80 Magazine Size | image =Vladof_Glorious_Revolution.jpg }} |219 |79.7 |8.8 |104 |+33% Fire Rate, +80 Magazine Size, +66% Recoil Reduction |image = Ar80 glorious revolution 46.png }} |81 |68.0 |4.7 |104 | x1, -25% Fire Rate, +80 Magazine Size | image = hlk80_glorious_revolution.png }} ReB Not quite sure how to do this, but I've had 2 Revolutions at different levels, neither had any elemental effects, but both could regenerate ammo at roughly half the speed I could consume it, I was under the assumption that this was standard for this model, and the flavor text seemed to support it. guns were did you find it Please, sign your comments. To be on topic, I found mine in Treachers, after killing a Brute around the wharf at the end. Vardinator 01:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Also, to the anon poster, Guns are randomly generated/found in game. There is no set location for getting most weapons. There are some mission specific ones, but the orange class weapons are not. (SIGNATURE: Mac keyboard not has tildes.) GnarlyToaster New Revolution: I found a different version of the Revolution that is not listed here. TCH1000 - Glorious Revolution (Required Level - 19). Damage - 57 Accuracy - 88.5 Fire Rate - 6.8 +14% Fire Rate, +80 Magazine Size, +78% Recoil Reduction. I found this in random loot, red chest in New Haven, the one on the corner of the building under the red cloth, opposite the Bounty Board. I have a picture, will upload if needed. --GlenGrainger 05:08, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I found this as well. I was in Crazy Earl's scrap yard at lvl 25. New Revolution?: I'm not sure if this counts as a new Revolution: it's a TCH80, not a TCH80/V3 as in the list above. TCH80 Glorious Revolution (required level - 46). Damage - 185 Accuracy - 68.0 Fire Rate - 6.8 +14% Fire Rate, +80 Magazine Size (104), no recoil reduction I got it in Old Haven (I think - not sure). It's a piece of crap - too slow, too inaccurate, a real disappointment - I'm just about to sell it at the Shop. I'll post a screenshot later. Outbackyak 10:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Revolution sucks its got a small mag than S&S, a slow fire rate and shit accuracy if you want, if you want a big mag get you self a S&S I've uploade the image (TCH80_Glorious_Revolution), but I can't work out how to insert it properly (I'm a Wiki novice). If anyone wants to insert it for me I'd appreciate it. Outbackyak 10:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) new revolution balance stats Another new Revolution I found this one in a red chest near Patricia Tannis HLK80 GLORIOUS REVOLUTION Level requirement: 15 Damage 85 Accuracy 68.0 Fire Rate 4.7 -25% firerate, +80 magazine size, +53% recoil reduction, 1.4x weapon zoom Quote :The saying "Guns of the Revolution will never fall silent!" was spoken by the Cuban revolutionary, 'Che Guevara', speaking upon the idea of the very loud AK-47. Will someone please post a link to any reputable site attributing the red text "The guns of the revolution will never fall silent" to Che Guevara. I cannot find any source that attributes that particular quote to anyone much less Guevara. If a citation cannot be provided than this piece of trivia will have to be removed. Thanks. 01:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) The whole Wikiquotes list on Che Guevara doesn't have anything. I'll keep looking, but for now this is the closest I can find: "Wherever death may surprise us, let it be welcome, provided that this, our battle cry, may have reached some receptive ear and another hand may be extended to wield our weapons and other men be ready to intone the funeral dirge with the staccato singing of the machine-guns and new battle cries of war and victory." 09:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I remember reading someone mentioning AK-47s. This is much closer to that, and to the quote itself. 09:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) this could be trolling as only recently have revolution guns been kalashnikovs and guevara was an argentine. 21:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Found from a Claptrap... Dont know if this means anything but i recently found one of a CL4-TP rebel. anyone else think this is somewhat odd? You know that almost any gun can drop from a random enemy, right? Helpme19 00:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :i believe that fl'eridian was referring to the irony of receiving a revolution machine gun from a revolutionary soldier. i, too, had to laugh... and wonder... when i pulled a revy out of the wreckage of a 'trap rebel. 00:48, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Damage for revolution what is the max damage with revolution? for the moment, the max damage withmy find is 380 I have one that does 401dmg, 78. acc, and 8.1 f.r. Unfortunatly i dont have a way to upload photos so i cant prove it other than duping a copy to someone who can upload.Veggienater 21:25, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Fire Rate OK, so I found a Revolution with 4.7 RoF. I know the red text effect is increased magazine size at the cost of lowered fire rate, but this is ridiculous. Auntarie 15:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC) It would be worse if it was in spanish as the above example :D Seriously, you just found the lowest possible (which sucks). 13:36, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and it had that secret hidden super special awesome effect that most weapons (that I find) have- when the guy who drops it is shooting me with it, he kicks my ass. When I use it... well I still get my ass kicked :D Auntarie 16:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) soldier strategy A good strategy for the Revolution is to use Roland's Heavy Gunner Class Mod along with the Magazine extensions from the Overload and Assault Skills along with his Metal Storm skill to give it a massive 300+ round magazine with reduced recoil and increased fire rate and damage. Used correctly with Roland's Medic Skills, this strategy can be used to give teammates heavy cover fire to heal and revive, or be used to massacre large groups of enemies without reloading often. - UCdot2 Not always "Glorious" The article currently states that the Revolution will always spawn with the Glorious prefix. This is not literally true - I just added a third example to the table that wasn't (making it one Light and two Rowdy), complete with screenshot. But is there more behind the scenes? Do they always have the effect from the Glorious prefix and it's just sometimes suppressed, or is that bit of information just wrong? Could use some clarifying by those who understand the system better than I do. Mad Mephit (talk) 11:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : Indeed, you were correct. The Revolution is not always Glorious, comrade. I appreciate whoever corrected my mistaken edit. Dämmerung 03:49, April 23, 2013 (UTC)